Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is an upcoming 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the tenth and final installment of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on April 26, 2019. Synopsis A culmination of 22 interconnected films, the fourth installment of the Avengers saga will draw audiences to witness the turning point of this epic journey. Our beloved heroes will truly understand how fragile this reality is and the sacrifices that must be made to uphold it.'Avengers 4' Plot Synopsis Released Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin *Tom Hiddleston as LokiLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet WitchMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ *Paul Bettany as Vision *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/WaspAvengers: Evangeline Lilly confirms when The Wasp will show up *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeDoctor Strange will play a important role in MCU, Marvel Studios president says *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain MarvelWhat RoboCop Has to Do with the Future of the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/sebastian-stan-spoils-scene-avengers-4/ Sebastian Stan May Have Spoiled An Avengers 4 Scene] *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War MachinePaltrow Confirms Avengers 4 Role for Cheadle's War Machine *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter SoldierAnother Marvel Star Confirms A Return For Avengers 4 *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/FalconAnthony Mackie Says FALCON Won’t Die *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Zoe Saldana as GamoraHas Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) **Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Terry Notary as GrootMCU News & Tweets on Twiiter - October 24, 2017 **Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper PottsAvengers 4 Set Photos Capture Iron Man Character's Return *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Pom Klementieff as MantisAnother Guardians of the Galaxy star confirms they'll be coming back for Avengers 4 *Letitia Wright as ShuriHot Package: John Boyega, Letitia Wright To Star In Mike Cahill-Directed Sci-Fi ‘Hold Back The Stars’ *Danai Gurira as Okoyehttps://www.cosmicbooknews.com/avengers-4-okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *John Slattery as Howard StarkEXCLUSIVE: John Slattery Filmed Scenes For ‘AVENGERS 4’ *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/CrossbonesAvengers 4: Frank Grillo Confirms Crossbones Returns - In Flashback [Updated] *Tilda Swinton as Ancient OneAvengers 4: Tilda Swinton Returning As Ancient One, Confirms Producer *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie[https://www.ibtimes.co.in/avengers-4-leaked-photos-lokis-resurrection-hands-hela-778835 Avengers 4 leaked photos: Loki's resurrection in the hands of Hela?] *Hiroyuki Sanada as to-be-confirmed character‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series *Ty Simpkins as Harley KeenerFilm Casting Updates - October 21, 2017 *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie LangEmma Fuhrmann Joins Untitled Avengers as Cassie Lang *Katherine Langford as to-be-confirmed character'Avengers 4' Casts '13 Reasons Why' Star Katherine Langford *Stan Lee as a to-be-confirmed characterStan Lee Has Already Filmed Cameos for Black Panther Avengers 4, & More Appearances Location *Earth **New York ***New Avengers Facility **Tokyo, Japan **Germany (mentioned) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) *Multiverse **Quantum Realm Events To be added Items *Arc Reactor *Ant-Man Suit *B.A.R.F.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] *Captain America's Uniform *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Uru **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield **Panther Habit *War Machine Armor: Mark V *Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Stones **Power Stone **Space Stone **Reality Stone **Soul Stone **Time Stone **Mind Stone Vehicles *''Benatar'' *Quinjet *Luis' Van Sentient Species *Humans *Titans *Asgardians *Luphomoids *Halfworlders *Kree *Celestials *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants Creatures To be added Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *S.H.I.E.L.D. Mentioned *Peggy Carter (picture) Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title is shortened to Avengers: Infinity War, and the fourth film is being known simply as the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame are shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. Following this, James Gunn announced that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige has confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame will be a "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" will result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there are plans for 20 movies after Avengers: Endgame is released.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer References External Links * * * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Endgame